


Letters from the Revolution

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters written in the context of an alternate universe where Voldemort killed the Longbottoms instead of the Potters, put a great big protection spell around London, then released dragons and giants and things in the rest of the country. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prongs –

They’ve killed Dumbledore. I was there, I saw it, and I still can’t believe it. He was the greatest hope we had in this war, and Voldemort killed him. The Longbottoms are dead too. Voldemort killed them personally last night.

James, Peter’s gone too. He was the spy, he’s turned. You’re not safe anymore. Padfoot and I are coming to get you, and the five of us are going to find somewhere else to hide. It’s Sirius’ plan. We’re going to cast the Fidelius Charm, and I’m going to be Secret Keeper. I’m staying with you to stop anyone finding me and somehow getting the secret out of me – hope you don’t mind a werewolf on your couch. Don’t worry, we’re working on finding a place where you can lock me in somewhere on full moons.

So pack what you can, we’re coming to get you.

Remus


	2. Chapter 2

Prongs-

I think if I ran into Voldemort on the street I’d punch him in the face, even if we were surrounded by Death Eaters. It wouldn’t be nearly enough to make up for what he’s done, but it would make me feel a little better. He’s Minister now, have you heard? Damn him, it was only a matter of time after Dumbledore. You have no idea what it’s been like here since you left. Muggles are being killed left and right, they’ve definitely noticed something’s happening , and the Death Eaters aren’t bothering too much with secrecy. There have been attacks on Muggle-borns by the new Ministry (raids, I think they’re calling them, looking for illegal substances, but I didn’t listen too hard because it’s obvious what it really is), and they’re not too happy with me, either, so I’ve been keeping my head low. Word is that Voldemort’s cooking up something new, some big and powerful magic, and _[here the parchment is marred by a large blot]_

I can’t think how I was going to end that sentence. There was a…sound, I think, but not really a sound. I was always rubbish at describing things, but that’s the best I’ve got. Not important, anyway.  The point is, I dashed outside just then to see what was going on. Well, we found out what Voldemort’s been up to.  It’s a great big boundary spell, running all round London. I knew he was powerful, but this is just…I can’t think of a word strong enough for what it is. I’ve never seen a spell that big and powerful. If Voldemort can do that, well, no wonder he managed to finish Dumbledore off, you know? It’s not meant to keep anyone in, though. The spell, I mean. It seems like it’s meant to keep something out, though what I can’t imagine. All I’ve heard is garbled reports, though, none of them really agree with each other on more than that. I’m going to head out now and see if I can find anything more solid. Give Lily a kiss for me, and tell Moony not to eat too many ginger newts – he’ll teach my godson bad habits.

Padfoot


	3. Chapter 3

~~Prongs~~ This is for all of you because I know James is just going to read it out anyway and you all need to know this.

London is a great bloody cage now, or as good as. The spell doesn’t hold anyone in, but going outside it is dangerous now. Voldemort’s gone and made nice with the giants and promised them free range of the rest of the country. There was a report of a dragon in Swindon (but I haven’t heard if there’s any truth to it) and a couple of giants started the party early by smashing a few buildings in Hounslow. Muggles definitely noticed and word is Voldemort wasn’t happy. The spell went up a few hours later so no more of that in London. Almost certainly going to be trouble outside the city though. I’d watch out, do we know whether the Fidelius affects giants? Should do, as it affects house-elves, and they can get past a lot of protections, but I’m not sure that’s going to be much comfort if one just steps on your house because it’s in the way. Anyway, I’m pretty sure the Statute of Secrecy is moot now; the Muggle press might be able to reason away one giant, but if no one stops this (and probably no one will, if they haven’t stepped in to help already, and it’s not like the Confederation helped against Grindelwald either, no, that was up to Dumbledore who isn’t here anymore) they’re going to notice and realize there’s definitely something strange going on, no matter how thick Voldemort thinks they are. Does he realize that there are wizards out there too? Malfoy Manor isn’t too far off from Swindon, especially not if whatever happened there was a dragon (unlikely) or a giant (entirely possible).  No, fuck this logic, who am I, Remus? People are going to die. If something isn’t done fast, a lot of people are going to die. And I mean, Voldemort’s won and that’s fucking awful but I guess I was stupid enough to think he’d be happy with killing Muggleborns and we could carry on what we’ve been doing and just try to stop him or get them out. We can’t fight this. Not properly. Not in a way that we can stop really bad shit from happening. And I’m scared and sad and fucking furious and. How are we supposed to stop this? Hasn’t there been enough death already, can’t he just be satisfied with killing some of the best people I’ve known and a lot of other people I didn’t know at all but who really should have died in bed at an old age or some shit? I want to leave and come hide with you but I can’t because I need to help, we can’t do anything but we can at least try, we’re at least going to do that, and because I need to keep you informed. But I’m sick of doing what I should do. I know I chose it and I’m doing what needs doing and all that but this whole city is turning into Grimmauld Place and I can’t leave.


End file.
